


Wings of a Butterfly

by anabellelee



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Seriously.. major character dies.. you're warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabellelee/pseuds/anabellelee
Summary: The calvary has arrived to save Rufus, but not everything goes according to plan.





	Wings of a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This little one shot came to mind on one of my long drives to work. I hope you enjoy it. I'm actually quite proud of it myself. Let me know what you think!

“You guys want to get Rufus back or what?” The words hung heavy among the small group gathered around watching as a different version of Wyatt and Lucy stepped out of a battered, well more battered than normal, lifeboat. 

“Good to see you again Lucy” Flynn stepped forward towards the alternate version of the historian. He turned back towards the group “I told you she looked better” with the typical smirk upon his face. Future Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed past him walking towards Denise. 

“To save time, Wyatt and I are here to help you retrieve Rufus from where he was left. We can’t tell you anything more than that. We cannot answer any of your questions. And we need to hurry.” She glanced around the still shocked faces “Well. Lets get to it. Jiya” Jiya’s eyes met this version of Lucy’s “Wyatt will help you fix the schematics which will allow the team to travel where they've already been”.

Present Wyatt’s head snapped up with a questioning look. “Not you Wyatt, me Wyatt” the future version said with a laugh. “This can get confusing. From now on, I will be known as Sarge and my version of Lucy will be Luce. Everyone agree?” Sarge decided to take control of the room and set everyone straight to avoid any confusion or questioning. “Jiya, follow me”. Jiya and Sarg walked over to the computers to get to work. Luce once again took control of the room.

“Denise, you come with me. We need to strategize. The rest of you go rest up because you will be needing it.” She didn’t give them a chance to speak as she looped her arm with Agent Christopher and walked away. Knowing Luce was someone they didn’t want to mess with Lucy, Flynn, Wyatt, and Mason all walked away to their respective rooms to rest for the upcoming mission to bring Rufus home. 

————————————————————————————

“Are we really going to save him?” Jiya looked up at Sarge with shining eyes. Sarge didn’t respond because he couldn’t opting instead to just lift an eyebrow and give a slight smirk. He laid his hand on her shoulder for support. “I get it. You can’t tell me but could you at least give me a hint?” Again, she was met with silence. “*Sigh* Ok ok I get it. Back to work”. 

——————————————————————————————

The lifeboat disappears with a whoosh. Wyatt, Lucy, and Flynn have their assignments and are going back to 1888 to save Rufus and bring him back. Once the lifeboat had safely arrived where it needed to go, Jiya excused herself to have a drink and try to relax. Connor and Denise kept their heads together discussing a new location for their secret bunker. Sarge and Luce took a minute to glance around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. 

“Well, we’ve got them on the right course.” Luce said while interlocking her fingers with Sarge’s. “This is the mission that changes everything.” 

“Heres hoping Wyatt is able to pull his head completely out of his ass in time like I did” He said with a snicker. Luce’s hand reached up and cupped his cheek gently. Her fingers running through the beard she had grown to love. 

“He’s you and you are him. No matter how long it takes we both know eventually things would’ve worked out as they already have” She said with crossed eyes, because even time traveling as long as they have, it gets confusing sometimes. Blue eyes stayed locked with shining brown. They had been through so much together and knew there was a possibility things could change for them without even knowing it. Should the team fail this mission or change something. 

Luce’s arms came up under Sarge’s arms to wrap tightly around his back, while his arms banded around her lower back. For a minute they just breathed the other in. The connection that had always found them together was almost pulsing with their closeness. Luce pushed up on her toes and smashed her lips to Sarge. The mood of the room went from clinging to each other to an intense heat of desire. Sarge walked Luce back towards the rooms. Never once breaking the intense kiss they shared. As the heavy metal door shut, clothes began flying off as they decided to spend what time they had together, potentially their last, together and connected. 

——————————————————————————————  
*Meanwhile in 1888*

Emma stood by the railing on the porch with her gun trained on the time team as they were discussing Jiya’s return to the present. Emma fired her first shot, but before a second could be fired off a force shoved into her side knocking her off the porch. Pissed, she looked up into the eyes of Garcia Flynn. “How the hell did you get over here Flynn?” She was shaking. That asshole had been across the dirt street mere moments ago. 

With a snide smirk he responded “Time travel, love”. He went to shoot her as she was laying on the street, but Emma kicked his legs out from under him and he went tumbling backwards, not unlike the grace of a dead rotted tree falling when its cut down. Utilizing the distraction, Emma took off to regroup with Jessica and figure out their next steps. The team would not escape them again. 

With the mission complete, at least for now, the time made their way back to the bunker. 

———————————————————————

The lifeboat zapped back into it’s resting dock after it had been taken back by Jiya to pick up Flynn, who had volunteered to stay behind due to the limited seats. Before the doors even opened fully, there were bullets ricocheting off the newly parked lifeboat. Jiya and Flynn dove from the lifeboat and huddled under the stairs trying to access where the fire was coming from. Sarge and Luce were standing behind the computer bank returning fire to the unknown assailants who were coming in through the front. Denise was firing from around the corner, and Wyatt and Lucy were under the future lifeboat. 

Emma and Jessica emerged in front of no less than 15 Rittenhouse agents as the firefight lulled. Both had wicked gleams in their eyes and smirks on their faces as they walked towards the team, who had drifted towards each other standing in a group in front of the future lifeboat. “Look what we have here Jessie. The heroes” Emma clicked her tongue on her teeth “Such a shame this is the end of the line for them”. 

Jessica, who was standing at her side, threw her head back with a cackle. Wyatt couldn’t take his eyes off the woman in front of him. How had the timeline changed so drastically that his Jessica was lost and gave way to this person? Had his Jessica been as angelic as he remembered her to be? Surely the changes in her couldn’t have all been Rittenhouse influence… could it? He had spent so long idolizing his marriage and Jessica, but the woman standing in front of him was nothing like he remembered. 

“Too right Emma. These pathetic idiots won’t be making it out of this room. So noble” Jessica couldn’t help but throw more jabs when she saw the look on Wyatt’s face. “Thats right Wyatt. You’re dying today along with your precious Lucy.” Wyatt and Lucy locked eyes and subconsciously shifted towards one another. 

With nothing to lose, Wyatt stepped forward and asked what he has been dying to ask for weeks. “Why are you doing this? What happened to you?” Wyatt continued to step closer to the woman he could no longer recognize. Before he could hear her answer, his eyes subconsciously drifted towards her flat stomach.

Jessica placed her hands on her belly and with a laugh responded “Oh don’t worry Wyatt. Baby Cassie and I are just fine. We are what you will never be.” A man started walking towards the two woman. Wyatt couldn’t see his face due to the hat pulled low, but his arms snaked around Jessica’s waist. The man pressed a kiss to her neck and lifted his head to stare directly at the team.

“Noah?!?” gasped both Lucy and Luce as recognition slowly came to them. 

“Hello Lucy” Noah sneered “This could have been you. You rejected your birthright. We could have had it all.” Jessica seemed to tense a little bit, not wanting to be reminded that she was indeed his second choice, but the child in her belly cemented her status with Rittenhouse and her place by Noah’s side. With renewed hatred swirling within her, Jessica stepped out of Noah’s arms and took two steps towards Wyatt and raised her gun.

“This is it Wyatt. You’re a fool. Lucy hates you. I hate you. Your team has replaced you” Her eyes flicked to Flynn. “Say goodbye solider.” What happened next happened so fast the team wasn’t sure what all had occurred. The sound of a gunshot, Wyatt’s body flying sideways, Jiya emerging from her hiding spot and taking out multiple Rittenhouse agents, and Flynn lying on the ground bleeding profusely from a wound to the chest. 

The team saw Jiya taking out agents and knew this was the time to act. They rushed forward and took down the agents and Noah, leaving both Emma and Jessica to deal with later. They did, however, subdue them easily once their backup was gone. While the team managed to take control of the situation, Lucy ran towards Wyatt who was laying unmoving on the ground. “Wyatt” Lucy tapped his cheek “Wake up baby please” She was getting frantic. She couldn’t lose him. They had overcome so much and still had so far to go. 

Wyatt’s eyes started to flutter and slowly blink open. “Lucy” he groaned through the pain of his cracked ribs. It came out more like “Looocy”, but it was music to her ears nonetheless coming from him. He reached up and cupped her cheek. Lucy’s small hand covered his on her face while they smiled in relief at each other. “I love you Lucy. Im so sorry I put you through so much. I made so many mistakessss” He was cut off by Lucy smashing her lips to his. Their tongues tangled for a few moments trying to reassure the other of their feelings and that they were both alive and together. They pulled apart a few moments later but kept their faces close together. They spent another few moments just breathing the other in. 

Lucy helped Wyatt slowly make it to his feet. With his arm slung around her shoulder for stability they surveyed their surroundings. Jiya and Denise were trying Jessica and Emma to chairs. Connor was sipping his drink in the kitchen area, visibly shaking after the ordeal, and Rufus was “cleaning house” by kicking the weapons away from the fallen Rittenhouse agents and checking for pulses. “Where is Flynn?” Lucy wondered out loud. 

“We need help over here!” Sarge yelled out. Lucy and Wyatt whipped around to see their future selves hunched over a bleeding Flynn. They both were applying pressure to his wound but their faces held a grim look. Lucy ran over to them and kneeled beside Flynn’s head. They obviously had their differences when they first met. Attempted murder of a child and her friends, kidnapping her, and choking her before killing her idol in front of her topped that list. They had, however recently connected on a level that no-one but them would understand. They had both lost so much to this organization that was hellbent on destroying everything. In their group, they found a kinship with each other that allowed for an interesting friendship to bloom. 

“Lucy *heavy breathing* find your happiness. Your Wyatt is an idiot, but he loves you” Flynn was struggling to take in a full breath. “Promise me” He gasped, his time obviously coming to an end. 

“Promise you what?” Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle as tears started to fall rapidly from her eyes. 

“Take them out. All of them” His eyes darted to the side. She knew he meant that Emma and Jessica could not be allowed to leave the bunker alive. Emma would never stop and Jessica had obvious psychological issues which would be passed on to her demonic spawn. Lucy grabbed his hand, which was cold and clammy, and whispered “I promise” into the air as he drew his last breath. 

—————————————————————————————

Flynn’s eyes fluttered open but quickly snapped shut at the bright light. Cupping his hands over his eyes he tried again. Where the hell am I? He wondered. He was in a stark white room that had no furniture or decorations of any sort. Lifting himself off the floor he began to walk around. 

“Still the same Garcy” a voice sounded from behind him. He whipped around to see his beautiful wife Lorena standing before him looking like an angel. Her hair was longer, and curled. A single purple hibiscus adorned her hair. Her favorite flower, he mused. “It’s alright Garcy” she spoke while extending her hand towards him. She kept using the nickname she had so lovingly called him throughout their lives together. “You can relax now.” A giggle broke his train of thought. His eyes lowered down a little and there… right there in front of him was his beautiful little girl, dressed similarly to his Lorena. Both wore etherial white gowns that flowed around them. 

“What? How?” He could only speak in fragments. He was so shocked to see them alive and in front of him. 

“Oh do I have a story to tell you” Lorena laughed. “But first, some ground rules.” She put her hands on her hips and mock glared at him with a huge grin on her face. “Your coldness bullshit stays here” Iris giggled at her mom’s slip of a swear word. “And secondly, you can never leave us again.” He still couldn’t form words but found himself lunging forward and wrapping his girls in his arms once again. He took Lorena’s hand in his left and Iris’ in his right, and together they walked into the murky twilight. He was once a deranged deviant, but has redeemed himself to be once again worthy of the two loves of his life. His girls were once again by his side and he would never know another second without them. 

——————————————————————————————————————

“It’s done” Sarge spoke to the group. His arm wrapped around Luce’s waist. They knew now that Wyatt had pulled his head out of his ass enough to not have to hide their love from the team. The future versions of Lucy and Wyatt decided they would be the ones to exact justice for all the people Emma and Jessica have hurt or killed. A heaviness should have settled around the team, knowing more people have lost their lives. However, the despicable nature of both those people made anything other than relief impossible. Sarge and Luce stopped in front of the steps that lead up to their lifeboat. “Well. Everything that happens next is on you guys” short and sweet is how Wyatt liked to keep his goodbyes, in any timeline. 

“Thank you. Both of you. For everything” Rufus stepped forward and clapped Sarge on the back. He lunged forward a bit and tightly held Luce for a brief moment. The rest of the team, except Wyatt and Lucy stepped forward and said their goodbyes. They all went to the kitchen to pour themselves some tea and give the present and future couple a minute alone. 

Lucy stepped forward to Sarge. She didn’t need to say anything because any version of Wyatt is able to read her like her own personal diary. She wrapped her arms around his slightly more chiseled waist and stretched up a bit to nuzzle his beard. “Hmmm, I could get used to that” she thought. The grumble had shook her chest, however, clued her in that she had indeed said that out loud. Sarge pressed a kiss to her cheek and stepped back. Waiting for Luce and Wyatt to finish their hug. When the proper couples stood side-by-side and in front of the other, they all gave a smile and wave while the future versions stepped into the lifeboat and zipped out of the bunker and back to their time. 

Wyatt turned towards Lucy and stared into her soulful brown eyes. “What now?” He asked. He was still afraid he had pushed her too far. She laughed a bit and launched herself into her arms. He barely had time to catch her before they both went tumbling. “Now, we finish what we started in Hollywood”. Lucy wrapped her legs around Wyatt’s waist and her arms tightened a bit around his neck. “Yes ma’am” he said with a smile and sealed his mouth over hers as he walked them back to what would become their room. Together again they would face any challenge they faced, especially with their family by their side. 

 

~ Fin


End file.
